1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a garment securing device and the adjustable positioning thereof, and particularly, to the construction of a fabric fastener, and the adjustable use of the fabric fastener between two prefabricated garment buttons for securing various garments worn by a person.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, garments worn by a person have been fastened together using sewn buttons, belts, snaps, zippers, hook-and-loop fasteners, and the like.
Dress shirts are typically secured to a person's neck, torso and arms using various fasteners, such as: buttons, clasps, cuff-links, and the like. Since people are different in size and shape, it is difficult to design a single shirt that will fit every user. As such, the problem lies in the being able to quickly adapt the shirt to various people by securely adding a fastener to the shirt without having to laboriously sew a new button on the shirt and/or include an additional eyelet to receive the new button.
It is clear that this problem has not been solved and there is still a longstanding need for a multipurpose fabric fastener that can be quickly and securely implemented with conventional shirts. In accordance with this invention, an exemplary magnetic fabric fastener and configuration is described and shown below which solves this problem.